Andy Batchelor
Andrew Timothy Alexander Batchelor is a South Park character and is the main character with his friends (Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman) in South Park, Colorado. He appears in South Park: A New Era (2004 and 2011 series), the Coon and Friends spin-off series, The Misadventures of Andrew and Shane and made a few appearances in South Park: The Mafia. He is best friends with Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Shane. This character is based and created by MEGAKID III. Biography Birth and Early Life ]]Andrew was born on an asteriod on Pershia 8. Andrew was born with hemiplegia which is total paralysis of the arm, leg, and trunk on the same side of the body. He was sent down to Earth because there was a war between the Pershians and the Marklars. He was adopted by the Batchelor family and was welcomed by everyone except Ross. He went to South Park Elementary for kindergarten, where he first met the boys. He became very good friends with them except of course, Cartman. When Cartman tried to humiliate Andrew infront of the kindergarten class, Fatass' plan backfired and humiliated himself instead. He joined the Denver hockey team when 3-4 years old. He left to Scotland and lived there with his family until he moved back to Colorado four years later. In the episode, Welcome Andrew, he moved back to South Park, Colorado and met up with his friends Stan, Kyle and Kenny, whom he hasn't seen in 4 years. Everyone was happy to see Andrew, except Cartman, who still held a grudge against Andrew for what he did to him back in kindergarten. It was revealed that while Andrew was living in Scotland, he still kept in touch with his best friend Kenny. Andrew enjoyed his first few days in South Park Elementary, until Cartman attempted to put Arby's sause in his lunch food. This attempt backfired and resulted Cartman crapping his pants during Mr. Garrison's class. In the fourth grade, Andrew wasn't seen with the other boys as much due to his relationship with his girlfriend, Keillor Fachiney. He would always talk to her during lunch and make fun of Cartman behind his back. When Kenny was terminally ill, Andrew was the first one to visit him in the hospital. Andrew and Stan took Kenny's death the hardest. When Cartman, as the Coon, recruited people for Coon and Friends, Cartman rejected Andrew to join the group. When they kicked Cartman out of Coon and Friends, Mysterion took over and allowed Andrew, as The Black One, to join and made him second in command. They later used Andrew's basement as the Coon and Friends headquarters. In the fifth grade, Andrew started to hang out with the boys more often and usually forced to put up with Cartman's stupidity. Possible Future In the episode, Welcome to the Future, he has a little kid named Andrew Timothy Batchelor Jr. and Abigail Jane Batchelor with his wife Molly McCormick. Andrew Jr and Abigail don't really see Andrew much though because is an astronaut working for SLS. Andrew Jr. was crying when heard he was on a mission to go back to the moon. Andrew was the pilot and EVA messagner, even know he has been in Space before (Astro Boy, Fly to the Moon, The Dark World, The Call to Flordia and The Day Aboard Life and Death as a cameo) Sports Andrew is revealed to be very good at sports, especially Hockey and Backetball. In "NBA isn't Gay" Andrew and in After Deflect Kyle were one of the best players on the team. Andrew made 3 pointer shots ten times in a row. At the final game. In the mini shorts "Andrew's Cup" Andrew manages a PeaWee Hockey Team after volunteering. Andrew mentioned that he was one of the best Pea Wee hockey players in the state. In "The Losing Edge" Andrew dosen't seem to care about baseball at all (just like the other boys) but he seems to be pretty skilled at the sport. Example, He caught all the high balls (even when he was trying to avoid catching them). He even made a homerun when South Park versed Fort Collins' Team. Weaponry In "Wing" Andrew knew how to trigger and reload a handgun and sniper rifles to shoot at the Chineese Mafia. He accedently shot Kenny when he was hunting with the other boys in "Volcano". Andrew knocked out Ross with just using a stick from a tree. In "Good Times with Weapons" Andrew was very skilled with using Ninja Darts. In "Coon and Friends: The Movie" Andrew, dressed as The Black One, had great aim with shooting at the Red Russian Robot, However, the bullets didn't seem to damage the robot in any way. In "A Dream In A Dream In A Taco" Andrew used a dream handgun to shoot the bad memories in his unconcsious, thus, freeing Stan, Cartman, and Kenny from his Dream. He also coudn't use weaponary because he was trapped in a spacesuit underwater Fighting Skills He is good at fighting, Once on a plane, a woman said "Your the best America's got to offer then god help you" Andrew replied "I'm scottish!" then punched her. When Callum Wooper wanted Keillor, him and Callum fighted, Andrew won. Later that following year, Andrew fighted Juan to get Kenny back, Andrew won the victory. When Jerry came along, he hated Andrew, he punched Jerry knocked out Enemies of Andrew *Eric Cartman *Callum Wooper *Juan Garcia *Jerry Cartman AndrewCallus.png|Andrew with Callum Wooper JerryvsAndrew.png|Andrew and Jerry Cartman Gaming Andrew was very good at Rockband, LittleBigPlanet and Guitar Hero and even mastered all of the songs on Expert level. In "Make Love Not Warcraft" Andrew's Paladin was at a higher level than the other boys, say that he levels up faster or he played WoW before the other boys. Andrew is able to beat Cartman and Kenny at Modern Warfare 3. Friends Friendship with Stan Marsh Stan Marsh is one of Andrews best friends, they seem to get along with eachother. Stan considers Andrew to be a replacement for Butters. In "Who's Right", Stan and Andrew are seen hanging out and talking about ridiculous Kyle and Cartman's debate is. In Something E.V.I.L", both Stan and Andrew save Kyle from a random spacecraft falling from the sky. In "A Dream In A Dream In A Taco", Stan is the one who finds out about Andrew's fear and incourages him to face his fear in order for Stan and the other to wake up from Andrew's dream. In the song, Mountain Town, Stan gets money from his mother so him and Andrew can see the Terrance and Phillip movie. Besides Kenny, Stan seems to be Andrew best friends most of the time. Friendship with Kyle Broflovski Kyle Broflovski is a friend of Andrew. He always asks Andrew if he want to hang with him and Stan. Andrew considers Kyle to be his best friends along with Kenny and Stan. Andrew saved Kyle's life on several occasions. In "Don't Say Yes", Kyle was saved by Andrew from a bunch of demons rising to Earth and Ross who thought Kyle was planning to turn him into the police. In "Something E.V.I.L.", Kyle was saved by Andrew and Stan from a random falling space craft. Kenny was instead crushed by the space craft, which the boys did not see, so they assumed he went home. (Bestest) Friendship with Kenny McCormick Kenny McCormick is Andrew's bestest friend. He respects Andrew so much. Kenny and Andrew have a neck bracelet saying KEN for Kenny and DREW for Andrew. Andrew and Kenny are not just best friends, Kenny and him live next to each other. Also Kenny and Andrew have a pairing, Kendrew, which contains them two. Kenny was the person who let Andrew become a member of Coon and Friends and later made him second in , the pairing of Kenny and Andrew]]command. When Andrew was in hospital, Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Emily and Kenny came to visit him while getting his stooky on. On late nights, when Andrew was feeling bored, he would invite Kenny over. They would often spend thier time pulling pranks on Cartman and the 7th Graders. There are a few time that Andrew can be careless towards Kenny. In "Bad Clown", Andrew sees Kenny as a clown (which Andrew is scared of) thus Andrew bashes him in the head multiple times, resulting Kenny's death. In "Something E.V.I.L.", Andrew saves Kyle from a falling spacecraft but dosen't realize that Kenny instead was crushed by the spacecraft. Andrew and the others then assumed he went home. Friendship / Conflict with Eric Cartman Eric Cartman (of course) doesn't give two shits for Andrew. Cartman tends to either rip on him or dosen't, most of the time though he does. Cartman, like a typical asshole will always insult Andrew and try to get him to go back to "Europe". Cartman confuses Andrew's nationality by saying, "Go back to France you french piece of crap", which is similar to what Cartman used to say to Pip Pirrup before he died. Cartman as the Coon thought that Andrew's superhero alter ego was extremely retarded because his superhero identity was unclear just like Mintberry Crunch. Cartman never says Andew's superhero identity right, usually just calling him The Black Asshole instead of The Black One, The Black One punched him knocked out Gallery For more pictures of Andrew, click here Andrew-Nelson photo.jpg Andrew1.png AndrewCallus.png Andrewcomp.png Andrewvsjason.jpg Sp.png 801 anime-forest 1280x1024.jpg Halloweeninsp.png Family *Gillian Batchelor (mother) *Stuart Batchelor (father) *Ross Batchelor (brother) *Molly McCormick (future wife) *Andrew Batchelor Jr. (future son) *Abigail Batchelor (future daughter) Category:Characters Category:Characters with Disabilities Category:Batchelor/Brown family Category:Alien